Romancing Mr Mystery
by wowey51
Summary: Grunkle StanxOC. Riley, a new girl in town is after Stanford Pines and is determined to have him. LEMON Warning: 19 year old x 60 year old


Gravity Falls, Oregon is a strange and interesting town filled with mysteries, but no more interesting to Riley as Mr. Mystery himself. Stanford Pines the miserly

owner of the mystery shack captured her heart the second she laid eyes on him. Even though there was a significant age difference between the two of them

she didn't care. All she saw was an extremely sexy, suave, and mature man. She didn't mind that he would love money more than he would ever loved her.

She knew she wanted him and has been dropping hints ever since she moved there six months ago. Riley would drop by the mystery shack every so often and

make comments to him like, "I can't believe you've never been married, you're such a stud." And "I really love the smell of old spice". Every time she'd whisper

them to him he'd blush and fumble with the money he was counting. She hoped that each try would bring her one step closer to having him.

One hot summer day she decided to go out to the lake. Little did she know that the pines family had the same idea. Mabel, Dipper, Soos, Wendy, and of course

Grunkle Stan were on the other side of the lake. All the kids were playing in the water except Stan; he was sitting in a chair by the shore looking grumpy. Riley

assumed the kids made him come to the lake much to his discontent. He was wearing his usual suit that had the same effect on her that lingerie has on men.

She thanked her lucky stars that she wore her sexiest swimsuit that day. It was black and white paisley string bikini that showed a lot of ass and cleavage.

Riley hoped that today her little plan reached its tipping point. So she stripped her cover up and started walking toward him.

Stan Pines would have to be blind not to notice her. He tried not to stare but how could he not? The way her hips swayed back and forth, her generous

breasts, and her luscious ass; he wanted to come right there. She passed by and kept on going and Stan fought the urge to follow her. He wasn't sure if she

actually wanted him or if it was just wishful thinking. I mean what would some hot 19 year old want to do with him? The girl always seemed like she was flirting

with him he didn't think he was imagining that. "That's it!" he yelled, he was gonna find out right then and there if she was into him or not. So he started

chasing after her.

"Yo! Riley, wait up." He yelled

"Well well, if it isn't himself. How are you doing Stanford Pines?" Riley replied

"You can call me Stan, and I'm doing fine."

"Alright then Stan, aren't you a little hot in that suit?" She asked

"Huh? Yeah, I guess I could lose the jacket." He took it off and undid his tie, which showed some of his chest in his slightly unbuttoned dress shirt. Lindsey

imagined what he looked like underneath it all. She shook her head trying to get rid of the thought that was starting to make her mouth water.

"Hey Stan, there's something I need to tell you."

"Ok." He replied as he looked deep into her eyes

She shivered under his gaze and blurted out, "Look Stan, I'm really attracted to you and I'm hoping you feel the same way."

His eyes widened in shock. He didn't expect her to be so forward but he liked her attitude and he was thrilled to know that his suspicions of her were true. She

liked him. He turned back to look at the kids at looked back at Riley. "Maybe we should discuss this somewhere else." He took her hand and led her towards

the woods.

They stopped in the middle of a meadow and he turned to her to say, "Well, you caught me a bit of guard but yes missy. I do feel the same way." Riley smiled

"But I've gotta ask, why on earth would you want me?"

She giggled, "Why not you? I like your con man style, I like your broad shoulders, and I like your gruff exterior. I know there is a significant age difference

between us but I still really like you anyways." She could tell Stan didn't believe her so she would need to prove it. She wrapped her arms around his neck and

kissed him urgently. Stan's eyes opened wide in shock but he eventually fell into the kiss matching in urgency. She could feel his stubble rub against her face as

his tongue begged for entrance and she happily obliged. His tongue whirled around her mouth as she moaned. Stan smiled through the kiss as he rubbed up

and down her sides. Riley took her hands from around his neck to his chest as she started to unbutton his shirt. Stan grabbed her wrists and pulled away from

her. "Whoa, are you sure you wanna do this?" he asked

"Of course!" She looked sincerely into his eyes, "I want you."

He smiled, "Well alright, then we better head back to the shack." He scooped me up and carried me to his car. The entire way back they were dying for each

other. By the time they got out of the car they had already picked up where they left off. They stumbled up the stairs and into Stan's bedroom. He laid her

down gently on his bed and climbed on top of her. Stan started to unlace to bikini top as he sucked her neck. Riley squirmed and moaned under his touch. Once

he had her top off he just leaned up and stared at her. Riley struggled with the urge to cover herself up.

"What are you staring at?" She blushed

He peered down at me with a sexy gaze and whispered, "It's been a while since I've gotten a good look as something so beautiful." He squeezed her ass and

she moaned again, melting under is gaze and sweet words. She reached up to finish unbuttoning his shirt and pushed it off his shoulders. Even at his age he

was still muscular. Stan unbuckled his pants and pushed them off onto the floor with his shirt. Riley nervously looked down at his exposed hardness and was

surprised by his length. "Like what you see?" he smirked and she blushed again. Stan reached up and slowly pulled her bikini bottoms down. Riley inhaled

sharply as the cold air ran across her loins. He spread her legs and positioned himself over her.

"Stan." She moaned. "Please… I need you". Stan answered her request eagerly as he slowly slipped inside her and began thrusting as he kissed her neck.

Riley cried in ecstasy, Stan was clearly experienced. He hit her in all the right places. He thrusts were starting to become rigid as he strained to keep going. He

pulled her short brown hair and Riley was beginning to reach her climax as well. They screamed each other's names as they peaked.

They flew back onto the bed panting and they looked at each other with lust filled eyes. They laid there for a while before Riley asked, "Um, didn't you leave the

kids at the lake?"

"Crap… Worth it."


End file.
